Paying The Price
by Pollie T
Summary: They've done it. The Powerpuff Girls are no more, or are they? When the Punks take over their body and destroy everything in their path, will the Ruffs regret the worst decision they've ever made? Will the Puffs come back? Or will the world be no more? Please read i'm trying to write my first serious or not comic story.
1. Paying the Price

**Sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while but I had this idea and had to write it down. I hope you enjoy! Most of this is in Brick's POV**

* * *

**_BUBBLES)_**

**-Powers: **Wind, water, plants, others unknown. All peaceful at first, but when there is too much can be deadly.

**-Description: **16. Blond hair and blue eyes. Out of the three she harms us the least, but still injures anyone in her path. Overpowered by Brat.

**-Weaknesses:** Injured creatures, especially young ones, and her sisters in pain.

**_BUTTERCUP)_**

**-Powers: **Fire, Ice, Earth, others unknown. Fragile, very aggressive and violent.

**-Description: **17. Black hair and green eyes. Like her powers, she herself is very conflicting and contradicting. The strongest but also the easiest one to anger, the most lethal. Easily kills anything in her path. Overpowered by Brute.

**-Weaknesses:** Her self- conflicts, feeling weak.

**_BLOSSOM)_**

**-Powers: **Telepathy, or anything with the mind, and sound. Her incredibly enhanced mind can bend others with ease while she can cause massive sonic booms. Others unknown.

**-Description:** 18. Red hair and pink eyes. She is the smartest and most strategic of her sisters. Doesn't kill unless necessary. Overpowered by Berserk.

**-Weaknesses: **Her emotions and any mental block or self-conflict. If she can't control her own mind, how can she control others? That, and anyone with an incredible willpower.

* * *

I read and reread the files while combing my auburn hair with my fingers. My brothers where currently asleep, getting the few hours of sleep they can manage. It's hard to sleep in a world where the Powerpuff Girls are the most evil creatures that ever lived, but to know that you caused this? It's the worst decision we ever made, and we were paying one hell of a price.

* * *

**So? Tell me what you think. I dont think i really care though because I will upload more chapters. Review anyways. plz.**


	2. The past

**Enjoy. Brick's POV**

* * *

I gave up on the files and went to go rest. I passed the cracked mirror between the two rocks underground. Yeah, we live underground so _they_ don't catch us. Someone else used to live here, I don't know who however. But the mirror had a picture stuck between the frame and the glass. I got a closer look at it and almost burned it with my laser eyes. It was a shot of when my brothers and I were 5, and so were the puffs. We were laughing at them, beating them. I threw it to the ground in spite of myself. Three years ago, I would have thrown it away because we lost. Now, it's because we were stupid enough to hurt them. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep. I started to dream about life before all this began…

_It was raining, but I didn't care. I promised myself this would be the last time I battled with the Puffs. I had the perfect plan. Carefully, my brothers and I slipped into their rooms where they were sleeping. Softly, each sister was injected with Antidote X. Not a lethal amount, just enough to make them powerless for a while. We flew back to the lair and tied them up, where slowly each one woke up._

_I remember looking into Blossom's eyes filled with fear._

"_Why Brick? I thought we were friends. After all this time I,"_

_I looked away and turned on the machine, trying to deafen myself from their cries. After a few minutes, they stopped screaming. Then __**they**__ came. Berserk, mastermind of this all, had risen with her sisters and possessed their corresponding counterpart. She told me this plan after she had died in battle with the Puffs. It was only moments when the Puffs' heads, who had been looking down, snapped up, with gleaming eyes and a deranged smiled. It worked, the plan had worked. We celebrated and threw parties. No more pretending to be friends, to be good and "hang out" with the Puffs. It was paradise, or so we thought._

_Boomer, I think, was the first one to realize the effect of what happened. He became quieter every day, and didn't do much. He became more zombie-like and non-reactant. It started to affect me too, but I pushed it away. Butch, on the other hand, stopped enjoying Buttercup's disappearance within a day. He became more impatient and isolated himself more than ever, not having a "friend" to challenge him or to match him. There were the Punks, but they ignored us too. We didn't really know or care why, until a month later when they started taking over. When we realized our mistake._

My eyes opened quickly as I felt my heart almost pop out of my chest. I heard a sound, but it was the tik tok of my clock. I rose up from my bed and walked up the stairs. I peered my head outside to see the wasteland that used to be Townsville, my home.

* * *

**Well I tried so yeah. i think it'll get better as we go along. review plz.**


	3. Animals

**Wead mah stowie an weview puhleese!(who can translate that?)**

* * *

_**-BOOMER'S P.O.V.—**_

I walked around quietly looking for something to eat or drink before the Punks' soldiers come. They're looking for us, we know that for sure. My thoughts started to wander into my memories about Bubbles and how we were friends. I think at one point I actually liked her, but I knew my brother's wouldn't understand. That was, until the day everything changed. The way they acted, I knew they felt the same way I did about our counterparts. Now, we live in a dried up sewer, starving and dying of thirst with the rest of this world.

"RUFF!" something barked. I followed the sound to a bush. A bush barking?

"RRRUUFFF!" It cried again. Except this time a small, yellow puppy with bright blue eyes jumped out.

"Oh hello there puppy." I looked at it.

"Meow." The bush said. No, it a sleek black cat with captivating green eyes that walked out. What caught my attention the most though was the reddish-orange hummingbird that stood on its tail. The bird with pink eyes looked at me expectantly. For some reason I decided to take them home, who knows? Maybe they'll be worth it.

* * *

I came home with the puppy in one arm, the cat in the other, and the bird on my head. Although I felt silly, I walked in with all the dignity in the world when I crawled under the trapdoor into the sewers. Brick and Butch started staring at me. Brick face-palmed.

"FUCK YEAH YOU FINALLY FOUND FOOD!" Butch yelled, ready to pounce on my new pets. Before I could protest, all three animals scattered and I tackled Butch to keep him from eating them.

_**-BRICK'S P.O.V.—**_

I ignored my brother's quarrel and thought of ways to tell Boomer that his newfound pets are going to be called dinner. However the red hummingbird flew to my shoulder and stared at me with its pink mesmerizing eyes. The cat and the puppy followed, like they knew what they were doing. The bird flew to the floor and chirped at the cat. The cat drew some lines in the dirt.

WE THREE SISTERS COME IN PEACE BRICK. WE WILL HELP YOU IF YOU HELP US.

My eyes grew wide as I put two and two together.

"Powerpuff Girls."

* * *

**Short chapter that probably reveals too much but i HAD to update something so yeah. To my readers out there, I will update Blossom is a four letter word by saturday night and Beauty competition by Sunday night. Thx for your patience. R&R!**


	4. Panther

**This is my attempt at the next chapter. So please review, even if you don't like it. :(**

* * *

_**-BUTCH'S**** P.O.V.—**_

FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD FOODFOOFDFOOD!

* * *

_**-BOOMER'S P.O.V.—**_

YOU SHALL NOT EAT MAH FRIENDS!

* * *

_**-BRICK'S P.O.V.—**_

"YOU GUYS!" My brothers momentarily stopped fighting to hear me. "We can't eat them." Boomer smiled in victory while Butch roared.

"IF I DON'T GET SOME FOOD QUICK I'M GONNA EAT BOOMER!" he growled. "STARTING WITH HIS CHEEKS!" Boomer covered his cheeks with his hands and hid behind me.

"Relax dude. If you're _so_ hungry, then go hunt some food yourself. The machete is over there," I pointed to the oversized knife. The bird, err, Blossom changed into a woodpecker and started pecking on the table. No one noticed, Butch was too busy looking for the weapon while Boomer was playing with the do-err um, Bubbles. I recognized Blossom was sending me a message through Morse code.

DON'T TELL YOUR BROTHERS WHO WERE JUST YET. BUT TELL BUTCH TO TAKE BC WITH HIM HUNTING. SHE WILL HELP HIM. YOUR BROTHERS MUST SPEND TIME WITH THEIR COUNTERPARTS.

"Why?" I asked.

JUST DO FREAKIN' IT DAMMIT MY HEAD HURTS FROM PECKING!

I sighed and looked at Butch who found the machete and was about to leave."Take the cat with you," I sighed. He groaned as the Buttercup hissed rather loudly at him. I chuckled at that. Either way, she followed him and his eyes stared at her.

"Don't even try eating her Butch!"

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"Does it look like a guy to you?"

"Good point."

* * *

_**-BUTCH'S P.O.V.—**_

I peered from behind a tree to make sure the coast was clear when that stupid cat took off somewhere else. Since I thought someone was coming, I followed her. About two miles after she stopped, and so did I. She sat down and stared at me, then started licking her hand.

"What? Did your stupid paw get dirty?" I growled. She growled back at me and ran in a different direction. Because, as much as I hate to admit it, I love my brother and I like cats. Besides, something drew me to this one. So I ran who knows how much longer, jumping over bricks and going through fences. Eventually she stopped running and waited for me, flicking her tail as well.

When I got there, I stopped to catch my breath and lay down on the grass. God, we are never going to find food! There's NOTHING here but trash. No plants, no trees, NOT EVEN GRASS!

"Meow."

"What?" She stared at me and continued eating the grass on the floor. WAIT A MINUTE!

"Grass?!" I jumped up and looked at my cat who was unamused. I turned and saw the meadow. For no reason at all, I ran out into the meadow and was about to yell in joy when my cat stared at something behind me. I turned around slowly, machete in hand, and saw a brown rabbit. I gripped the handle tighter and stalked towards it when a small panther attacked it. NO WAIT THAT'S MY CAT!

It took only moments for my cat to happily drag the dead rabbit in its mouth by the neck at drop it at my feet. I picked it up slowly, grateful for it. I saw my cat, licking her paw.

"Panther," I said. "I think I'll call you Panther."

Her eyes gleamed, and she meowed pleasantly in response.

* * *

**r&r.**


	5. A Dire Necessity

**HEY YOU SHOULD READ THIS!**

* * *

-_**BRICK'S P.O.V.—**_

Butch kicked open the door carrying a brown rabbit and two fish. He smirked as he passed by and set the meat on the small wooden table we had, Buttercup lazily trailing behind. She started talking to Blossom, who was still a woodpecker and talks to me through Morse code.

"BOW DOWN TO MY AWESOMENESS! I HAVE FOOD!" Butch said. Blossom started pecking a message.

I smirked. "The cat hunted the animals didn't she?" Butch stopped smiling and looked confused.

"How did you…" Blossom was pecking again.

"You named her _Panther_?" I continued.

"WHA? WHY-HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" He asked, his ego being replaced rapidly by puzzlement.

"Because I'm psychic." I replied.

"Oh yeah? What number am I thinking of right now?"

"69, and tacos." His eyes widened.

"WHAT AM I THINKING OF?" Boomer jumped in. Oy.

"Shut up, Boomer."

"You ARE a PSYCHIC!" He said. I face palmed.

* * *

_**-TWO HOURS LATER—**_

It was pretty early, I know that for sure. My brothers were asleep and I decided to take the time to look through the files again. I updated them.

ALL THREE: ABILITY TO TRANSFORM INTO ANIIMALS

After a while, I took a break and climbed up. Once I was out, I walked quietly, hands in pocket and breath -freezing, out to the tree. It's the place where I go to think, or just to get away from things. I doubt the Punks have found it; it's on the other side of the world. I got to the wall, took ten footsteps to the left and tore the trash from the door. I floated down and quietly closed the door. Using my light speed, I raced towards the other side, and closed my eyes.

The center of the earth, to me, is like a slightly overheated bath. It stings a bit at first, but then the heat relaxes you completely, this was part of the process. I went so fast the bolts in the gate flew out on the other side. I think this is China, never bothered to check though. I sat on a fairly large, tall cherry blossom tree.

"Ooo." I jumped to see a pale orange snow owl, with pink eyes.

"Hey, I didn't see you following me."

"Ooo."

"You couldn't sleep either?"

"Ooo."

"You know, I'm not very fluent in 'Ooo'."

"Ooo." I laughed at her response. She would mock me.

"Ooo." I replied, trying to imitate her.

"Ooo."

"Ooo."

"Ooo."

"Ooo!"

"OOO!" She screeched. Ha, I wonder what's she's saying.

* * *

_**-BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.—**_

"OOO!" I screeched. He laughed at me. DAMMIT IT BRICK I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT WE ARE BEING FREAKING FOLLOWED! Ugh. How can I communicate?

….

Oh yeah. I changed into a parrot (I don't want to peck this beautiful tree) and spoke.

"SQUAWK We being followed." Oh my grammar skills failed me.

"What? By whom?" He asked.

"SQUAWK WE MUST-" I stopped. I changed back into an owl to hear better and I swished my head around. Before Brick had a chance to process what was happening, I dragged him by the jacket hoodie to the door.

"What the- BLOSSOM!" He cried. I let go of him only to open the door and transformed into an ostrich to push him in. I followed him in as a bee hummingbird and hid under his shirt. It was a little awkward, considering that what he's done to me, but I know there's good in him. That, and the abs…. Oh the abs.

* * *

_**-A TINY, AWKWARD, AB FILLED JOURNEY LATER—**_

We got back and I zoomed back into his hide out, changing into a dark red condor in the process. I flew in and screeched orders to my sisters. We knew this would happen.

* * *

_**-BUTCH'S P.O.V.—**_

I heard a loud screech and woke up. A red condor was inside. My cat, who was previously sleeping on my chest, woke up startled and ran towards it, clawing my flawless muscle-marked skin. I got off the ground too and went to catch up to them in the next room. I saw Boomer and Brick there, both looking as confused as I was, but not our pets. Besides the condor, who was now an orange-gold eagle, was a large black panther with green eyes, and to the right a golden wolf with blue eyes. Except they were double, maybe triple the size of a real one. (**a/n LINK TO PICS IN MY PROFILE!) **

We gazed in amazement when they attacked us. Not really, the wolf got under Boomer and carried him out. I expected my panther to do the same, but it just growled and pushed me forward. WELL!

"I'm not going anywhere with that attitude young predator," I said in the most stern voice possible. I could tell Panther was annoyed, but the bird squawked and the panther did the same as the wolf. Meanwhile, the eagle carried Brick out into who knows where, and we were forced to follow.

* * *

_**-BERSERK'S P.O.V—**_

"Madame," the soldier trembled, "they're not there." I growled, Brute threw the knife she was sharpening against the wall, missing him purposely by an inch.

"FIND THEM!" I yelled in my double voice. "BRING THEM BACK TO ME, NOW!"

Without a second thought, he sped towards the door to retrieve what I asked. What we needed. My sisters and I wouldn't be able to last longer without them. They were a dire necessity.

* * *

**DAN DAN DAAAAAANNNN! Exactly WHO was the dire necessity they needed? The boys, or the half spirits of the girls who used only what remains of their true power to guide the boys. CHECK OUT THE VALENTINE'S CONSPIRACY 'CAUSE I WILL BE UPLOADING and any one who wants to KIK me, (no one D':) my username is _PollieT_ and I have a pic of none other than the puffs. I'd love to get to know my readers better. ^.^!**


	6. Itslipped out?

**JHAWEGFGAHEFE READ!**

* * *

_**-BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.—**_

I led them to a secluded forest just a couple miles of where we were hiding. To get there, we had to go through the meadow that Buttercup showed Butch while they went hunting. I was a little nervous, scratch that. I am utterly and completely TERRIFIED. I mean, I can't believe that we have to do this, but that's the only way this plan will work. I just wish there was another way. I gulped (well mentally, since an eagle or any bird now that I think of it can't actually gulp). We are only a few steps closer to The PowerPunk Castle. (Why they chose to live in a castle of all things, I don't know.)

* * *

_**-BRICK'S P.O.V.—**_

Blossom led us into a forest nearby, which I've never noticed before. Well, we had only moved into the tunnel for about a month and I never really went out but still. A forest in the middle of a trash-filled city should've been fairly noticeable.

We stopped in the middle of it and I listening to Blossom's commands, (which I hate to do considering she's a BIRD,) I burned the plants and Butch used his slowly developing earth powers to put the fire. A small campsite appeared before us.

As we settled down, Bubbles turned back into a small beagle puppy and started to play with Boomer. Buttercup, on the other hand, snickered (which I thought was impossible for a cat) at Butch when he showed a bit of fear towards her. Nevertheless, she went from panther to regular black bobcat and followed Butch to go hunting. I was alone again, well, alone with an orange bird. An orange tanager…to be exact. Why do I know the names of all these bird types?

I looked over at Boomer who was pretty much having the time of his life with Bubbles, I think I'll tell him.

"Hey Boomer," I smirked.

"Yeah?" He moved his head out of the dog's reach to, um, lick him.

…

That's slightly disturbing.

"Did you know that your dog is actually- AAAHH!" I was cut off by Blossom, no doubt, pecking my head in chicken form.

"WHAT THE HELL GET OFF ME BLOSSOM!" Her name slipped out.

Her chicken eyes widened."BWACK!" She laid an egg, also slightly disturbing to me.

Bubbles stopped attempting to lick Boomer's face (thank the lord) and Boomer stared at me blankly.

I looked nervously at Blossom, who was fuming. "It...slipped out?"

"Blossom, did you just call your magic bird Blossom?" He started quietly, trying to make sense of it all. "That means, you _miss_ Blossom, don't you Brick." He smirked the smirk that SpongeBob had when he discovered Squidward likes Krabby Patties.

Blossom quickly changed into a parrot. "SQUAWK Brick miss Blossom!" She tried covering that up, oh hell no.

"No Boomer, I named my bird Blossom because Blossom always had a birdbrain."

"SQUAWK NO IDIOT! YOU LIKE BLOSSOM THAT'S WHY!" Ha-ha, I've never seen an angry parrot before.

Well, she heard me laughing. "OH STOP POKING ME YOU DEMON FOWL!" I cried as she pecked my head.

"Looks like this Blossom hates you as much real one," My blond brother snickered, along with Bubbles and Blossom. Grr…. NOW THEY'VE DONE IT!

"BOOMER YOU IDIOT CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THE ANIMALS ARE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!?" I yelled in his face.

He stopped short. "If that's true, then that means…"

"Yes, Bubbles is the one slobbering all over your face which I still find disturbing." At the mention of her name, Boomer turned to her and Bubbles backed away slowly with her head down.

* * *

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.—**_

Ha-ha, Butch is scared of him. Oh I'm never going to let him hear the end of that. I smirked as I looked up to a proud Butch carrying three rabbits and my squirrel. I only caught the squirrel, since being stuck in a cat's body has made me slightly lazier.

"BOOMER YOU IDIOT CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THE ANIMALS ARE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!?" I heard Brick yell off into the distance. OH MY SIX LIVES ( I lost three wrestling a bear we found on the way) PLEASE DON'T LET BUTCH HEAR!

"What was that?" Butch asked. In panic, I jumped on him and started fake-clawing him and hissing.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled.

I listened for any more commentary from the others, nothing. I jumped off Butch's face and calmly kept walking.

* * *

_**-BUTCH'S P.O.V—**_

WHAT THE?

* * *

**HAHA I HAVE UPDATED! Sorry if it wasn't that good. Oh well R&R.**


	7. We need to talk

_**-BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.—**_

That poop…

* * *

_**-BUBBLES'S P.O.V.—**_

Oh no…

* * *

_**-BOOMER'S P.O.V.—**_

Oh god…

* * *

_**-READER'S P.O.V.—**_

OMFG STOP WITH THE POV's AND GET ON WITH THE FREAKING STORY!

* * *

_**-POLLIE T.'S P.O.V.—**_

PATIENCE! The next POV will continue the story.

* * *

_**-READER'S P.O.V.—**_

-_-…

* * *

_**-BRICK'S P.O.V.—**_

Everyone there stared at me, then Boomer looked at Bubbles, who was desperately trying to hide behind ostrich Blossom. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything…

"BUBBLES!" My blue brother leapt up to hug Bubbles, and she decided to do the same. "I missed you! You don't know HOW MUCH I MISSED YOU!" He hugged her harder.

"Whoa there Booms, I know you love animals and all but…" Butch snickered behind us, BC resting on his shoulder. I looked down at the food in his arms hungrily…

"BUTCH YOU WON'T BELIEVE THE GREAT NEWS!" Boomer grinned. Before he could get his news out though, ostrich Blossom and pitbull Bubbles attacked. Not to hurt, just enough to get him to shut up for now.

"SQUAWK!" Ha-ha, angry ostrich Blossom was pretty hilarious. I think I'll make her even funnier.

"Bro you know the cat on your shoulder is actually Buttercup right?"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

_**-BUTCH'S P.O.V.—**_

WHAT?! MY TRUE LOVE HAS BEEEN SLEEPING ON MY FACE (she does that, and I almost suffocate sometimes) ALL THIS TIME!?

* * *

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.—**_

Butch yanked me from his shoulder and held me up while staring, which was kind of awkward… Because you know, I'm only wearing fur…

"If you're you, then where are your sisters?" Butch asked me. Where are my sist- ugh. LOOK AROUND YOU IDIOT!

"Butch, in case you haven't noticed BC is a black-haired cat with green eyes," Brick stated.

"Yeah so?"

"Boomer has a yellow or _blonde_ dog with BLUE eyes…"

"Okay…"

" And I have an ORANGE COLORED BIRD with PINK eyes…"

"You're losing me."

"OH MY GOD BUBBLES IS THE DOG AND BLOSSOM IS THE BIRD!" Brick's eye started twitching. Even Boomer face-palmed in his dark-haired brother's stupidity. I wiggled from his grasp ( wiggled, so weird…) and walked towards my sisters.

"Hey what the hell happened to your face?" Boomer asked still petting Bubbles.

"Blame the she-demon cat over there who attacked me out of no where." That's not true, I was merely protecting myself from being discovered…

Ok, I'll admit the hair dangling on his forehead looked like yarn but HEY, I'm a cat now. Can't blame my instincts.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving so I'm going to eat," brick picked up our pile and started a fire with his powers. *sniff sniff* Mmm…food….

* * *

_**-BOOMER'S P.O.V.—**_

The girls were all sleeping curled up next to each other while my brothers and I cleaned up a bit. It was still cold, so we left the fire burning while we talked. It was time we had this conversation anyways…

"Brick,"

"Yeah Booms?" he replied.

"What happens now?"

"What do you mean?" Butch joined the conversation.

"Well, we finished the plan and ended up regretting it. I know you guys missed the Puffs, probably as much as I missed Bubbles, and now they're here."

"I don't know, I've been thinking about it too Boomer," Brick sat down on a log.

"How can they even be separated from their bodies and turn to animals?" Butch asked.

"What really worries me," Brick ignored him. "is if they are no longer in their bodies, then…"

"There's no good in fighting the Punks…" I realized. Butch's eye widened, then narrowed.

"But if there's no good, then how come they're still in their castle and not blowing things up and all."

"They must have been weakened the Puff's absence or something. Or they're planning an attack."

Butch snorted. "Knowing Brute, she'll just kill everything in her path."

"Yes but knowing Berserk," Brick countered. "She'll be waiting for the right moment…"

* * *

**well that ends that chapter. I still need you guys to PLEASE help me find the story I'm looking for. A description of it is in my last author's note in the last chapter of Beauty Competition. Pease help, if it works, then I shall reward the finder with a FANTASTIC reward I promise and swear on all things Powerpuff. Thanks, and REVIEW!**


	8. Green Chapter

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.—**_

It was the middle of the night when I woke up. My lime-green eyes were wide and alert and my cat ears twitched about. I got up slowly, trying not to claw Butch's face. I was sleeping with my sisters but I came to rest on top Butch's face when he fell asleep. What? His face is just so…sleep-able…

ANYWAYS, I went to investigate that noise. My ears kept twitching, along with my tail. Man I hate being a cat sometimes. WAIT I HEAR SOMETHING!

"Do yous sssssee them, Boss?" A familiar voice asked, where have I heard that voice before?

"If I saw 'em, I wouldn't be lookin' for 'em!" Another one yelled. This one was disturbingly familiar, it had a strange accent…

"I don't even know what they were thinking, hiring us. We ain't no good at looking for stuff."

"Ha maybe she made us cuz we gots green skin." A Hispanic voice sniggered.

It's not…

It can't be…

"Gangreen Gang," I tried muttering, but it came out as a meow. And a rather loud one at that.

"Hey what was that?" The one with the accent, _Ace_ said.

"Less go check it out," Snake replied. I took that as my cue to run away as quickly as possible, though it would've helped if I knew which direction they were coming.

*RASBERRY BLOWING* I turned to see Grubber spitting about, more than likely telling everyone where I am.

I hissed at him. "MEOW!" As I leaped (and an awesomely amazing one at that…darn Butch is wearing off on me), I took my claws out and growled, ready to attack. And I would've done it. Hell, I would've ripped that boy to shreds and fed him to the ant hills! I would've made him wish he was never born! I would've been like, bite, hiss, claw, scratch!

That is, of course, what I would've done had Big Billy popped out of nowhere and grabbed me right in the middle of my awesome leap.

"BIG BILLY FIND KITTY!" He squeezed me. "BIG BILLY TELL GANG!"

I rolled my eyes and he ran towards to gang with Grubber by his side. Well, it could've gone worse, maybe I won't have to run into Ace's stupid ugly face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our Buddacup." DAMN IT! HE CAN'T EVEN FUCKING SAY MY NAME RIGHT! "Snake, I don't want to be talking to no ordinary cat, make sure it's her."

"Black fur, green eyes," He inspected me.

Ace glared at Snake before smacking his head. I stifled a laugh, although cats can't really laugh…

"I know it's a black cat with green eyes! How many of those do you think exist idiot?!"

Ace walked towards me again, an evil gleam in his eyes. He raised one of his hands towards me. He better not do it. I looked at his hand and started twitching again. It touched me. He pet my head.

"MREEEEEOOOOOWWWWWWW!" I jumped out of Billy's arm and lashed out on him, claws and fangs ready to go. But again, someone stopped me. This time, Arturo held me in his hands.

"Yeah that's her alright," one of them said, I was too busy glaring at Ace to know who though.

"MREOW! HISSSSSSSS!" I swung my arm around.

"Cage her boys!" Ace yelled, his hand on his the other arm, trying to cover the large gash I managed to slice in him. The rest of the gang threw me into a steel bar cage with Lil Arturo keeping an eye out for me.

"WHERE'S BUTTERCUP?! WHO TOOK _MY_ CAT?!" A gruff, furious voice yelled from afar. _Butch…_

"Let's split! We'll be back for the other two later," Ace barked orders. They threw me into the back of a car with Arturo again and drove off. What am I going to do?

"Ey Boss, Buddacup's glowing."

What now? I shook my heard frantically to find that "glowing" spot and sure enough, my tail was glowing white. Oh no, it's almost time.

"Crap, she warned us about this!" Ace exclaimed, shoving his foot deeper onto the accelerator. I wonder if the same is happening to my sisters. SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSH ITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT

* * *

_**MOMENTS AGO…**_

_**-BUTCH'S P.O.V.—**_

I was sleeping on the floor, having a dream. No, a memory of me and Buttercup before _it_ happened…

* * *

"_You've seriously never done this before?" She laughed in my face._

_ "Shut up, I didn't think you did stupid things," I countered._

_ "I didn't think you didn't," She smirked at me. We have been friends for a while now, well she was. I was faking it, or so I thought._

_ "So are you going to do it or not? I don't have all day Butchie Boy." I hated that nickname, but I'd give anything to hear her call me that now._

_ "Fine, I'll do it." I reached into my motorcycle's bag._

_ "You don't need protection," BC smiled deviously._

_ "Are you sure, I mean-" I tried explaining._

_ "It won't feel the same." She looked at me, almost with pleading eyes._

_ "Does it have to be now?"_

_ "It's the perfect time. Everything looks so awesome, a night like this only come every few years Butch. Please?"_

_"Night?"_

_"Alright, fine, sunset Mr. Technicality." She rolled her eyes at me._

_ I smirked and took her hand. She smiled again, and we both closed our eyes slowly and jumped off the mountain. __**(a/n, you were thinking wrong weren't you. Dirty minds… ;D)**__ We were in the Alps I think? Didn't matter, we both fell down, the cool crisp air whipping our faces. She was right, what was I thinking, wearing a helmet and a sweater. At one point, I opened my eyes and saw just how close we were to the ground, very actually._

_ Buttercup gripped my hand tighter, "Here it comes…"_

_ I grunted in response and held on to her hand tighter._

_ She took a deep breath, "Now!"_

_ At that moment, we both powered ourselves and flew back up before we smashed our faces into the ground._

_ "Woo-hoo!" BC smiled. We rose up higher, above the clouds and into the sun. I saw her as we flew and gazed at her. The light shone on her face, melting away the cold on it. Her eyes gleamed, and she smiled so beautifully. It was at that moment, when I realized I loved her. When I thought that I had also betrayed my brothers…_

* * *

"MREEEEEOOOOOWWWWWWW!" My shot open and I sat up quickly after hearing that. I moved my head around frantically. Panther, er, Buttercup was nowhere to be found. _Where did she go?_ Quickly, I put on a shirt and ran out the tent. I searched our entire campsite, my worry growing into anger. I ran so fast my green streak was following me. That, and I tripped on Boomer's sleeping body, who's head was currently using Bubbles's dog body as a pillow.

"Butch what the hell man?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What the hell's your problem?"

I grabbed him in anger and shoved him to the floor again. My anger blinded me, and I couldn't think straight anymore. I am NOT losing Buttercup twice.

Out of fury, I flew up into the sky and shouted. "WHERE'S BUTTERCUP?! WHO TOOK _MY_ CAT?!"

* * *

**I UPDATED! HOW SHOULD YOU THANK ME?! easy, leave a review. I DEMAND IT! :D**


	9. Chicken Blossom is pretty Awesome :)

**I updated this chapter and i hope it clears a few things up but also CONFUSES YOU! :) but in the meanwhile, enjoy.**

* * *

**-BLOSSOM'S**_** P.O.V.—**_

It was the middle of the night, and I woke up to transform into an owl and keep watch. I rarely slept, so turning into a nocturnal bird gave me a little bit more energy at night. I flew up to a tree branch close to Brick. What? He is my counterpart, so I have to protect him. _Yeah, that's why you insist on being so close to him._ Grr…

_Snap._ What was that noise? I flew swiftly towards the noise when it turned to mumbling, then to yelling.

"Cage her boys!" Instantly, I recognized that voice as Ace's, he's more than likely working for Berserk.

"WHERE'S BUTTERCUP?! WHO TOOK _MY_ CAT?!" I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew that was Butch. _You have to go back and tell them!_ One voice in my head said. **NO** another piped up. **No you have****to follow them and fight for Buttercup!**_ There's too many, you'll get caught and both of you will be gone and they wouldn't be able to find you._ _**Why can't I feel my tail?**_ Both voices asked. I looked down to see a white light glowing at the tips of my tail with a bright pink lining. _**Oh no.**_

I followed the Gangrene Gang a few minutes more and my suspicions were confirmed, they're heading towards the Punk's Palace. I knew I didn't have much time left, so I turned into an orangish peregrine falcon, the fastest bird in flight. So I reached the 200mph limit of flight and quickly came back to the campsite to see the blues scared, a confused and in pain Brick, but worst of all: an enraged Butch Jojo.

* * *

_**-BRICK'S P.O.V.—**_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The Puffs screamed as the machine turned on, deadly bolts of electricity searing through their bodies. They shook and completely lost control of their bodies, except for their voices. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_ "BRICK!" Blossom broke down. "why?"_

* * *

I woke up from my nightmare, my memory, to an enraged Butch who was tearing up the campsite.

"Butch, what the hell are you doing? Don't you know what time it is?" I scorned.

"I HAVE TO FIND MY CAT! I AM NOT LOSING BUTTERCUP A SECOND TIME!" He growled with pain in his eyes. It's rare to see Butch in genuine pain like that, but it reminded me of the first time he "lost" Buttercup...

* * *

_I walked into the palace that my brothers and I shared with the Punks just a few weeks after the Puffs souls were trapped deep inside their own bodies, and the Punk's spirit was the dominant essence in their body. As I paced inside, I heard yelling into the common room. Butch was fighting with Brute alone, and in their fury I bet they didn't notice me in the corner. _

"_FIGHT HER BUTTERCUP! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, FIGHT HER!" Butch yelled._

"_SHUT UP!" Brute's growl came out of Buttercup's mouth._

"_FIGHT HER BUTTERCUP I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" He restrained the girl._

"_SHE CAN'T HEAR YOU! SHE'S GONE, YOU LOST HER!"_

"_NO I HAVEN'T!"_

"_YOU LOST HER FOREVER! WHY WOULD SHE COME BACK TO SOMEONE WHO BETRAYED HER?" Silence. I peeked to see him no longer fighting._

_Brute smirked, knowing this would hit Butch hard, and it did. What she didn't know was how much it hit me too. I left so I wouldn't hear anymore…_

* * *

The flashback left my face distorted with pain and confusion, I rose up to try and help Butch with whatever it was he needed. At that moment, Blossom raced and created a large gust to stop herself as well as grabbing our attention. Instantly she flew to my side and turned to a wood pecker, I took that as my cue to listen closely as she pecked the tree branch. My eyes widened as I got the message.

"Butch, Buttercup's been kidnapped. It was the Gangrene Gang, and they're headed towards the Punk's Palace."

"Blossom!" Butch speeded in front of her and picked her up. I flinched in surprise and Blossom freaked out and turned into a chicken.

"SQUAWK!"

"Lead me to the Palace," Butch flew up and let her go, Blossom turned to eagle-form and led the way. We all followed them. Leaving everything behind, which in retrospect was being stupid.

* * *

**So yeah. Who else noticed that the title of this chapter doesn't really have much to do with what I wrote. :) R&R!**


	10. I FINALLY UPDATED

**I FINALLY UPDATED SO REVIEW!**

* * *

**-BUTTERCUP'S**_** P.O.V.—**_

"Can you just SHUT UP!?" Ace yelled impatiently.

"MRRRREEEEEOOOOOWWWWWW!" I kept annoying him. He turned quickly from the passenger seat to glare at me. I glared back.

"PFFT, PFFFTTTPFFFT!" Grubber spit out. I walked backwards in my cage to avoid it.

"Grubber, I _know_ she's glowing!" We all looked briefly at my glowing tail and now paws. What the hell you want me to do about it?! I ain't the one driving!"

"Pfft!"

"Oh yeah." Ace turned to Snake, the driver, and socked him hard. I stifled a giggle (not like a cat can giggle though), I have to learn to get over that. "What are you waiting for? Drive faster!"

Without a word, Snake pulled on the clutch of this broken down van. Surprisingly enough, the car went faster. We rampaged down the forest-turning to trash scene towards, *gulp* the Powerpunk Palace…

That reminds me… "MRRREEEEOOOWWW!"

"AW SHUT UP!"

* * *

_**-BRICK'S P.O.V.-**_

We dashed behind Butch and Blossom who were both tracking Buttercup down at full speed. Actually, Boomer and I were the only ones behind them. Bubbles tried sniffing the cat out by changing back and forth from a bloodhound and a wolf.

"So who took her anyway?" Boomer panted when we finally stopped at the spot were Blossom had last seen her.

Blossom, now a giant eagle again, went behind a large bush and pulled out a large round thing. No, not a thing, a person. Big Billy, to be exact. The gang must've forgotten about him again and left him here.

"POWERCAT HURT BIG BILLY!" I squinted my eyes in the dim moonlight so as to see better and indeed, Big Billy had large scratches all over him. "BIG BILLY SAD!" he cried.

Seeing Billy's condition, I briefly wondered if Ace looked any worse. It was a long time ago, when we were pretending to be the Puff's friends, when we found out about the story…

* * *

_"So what do you guys want to do today?" Blossom asked me with her sisters trailing behind. Normally after school, my brothers and I would meet the Puffs in the park to do stuff._

_ "I don't know, what do you guys want to do?" I responded._

_ "How about we take a walk around downtown Townsville_,_ get to know our city better?" Bubbles suggested. No one else came up with anything, so we all bought ice cream and started strolling around._

_ It wasn't until 45 minutes later that we walked past the arcade my brothers and I spent so much time in._

_ "Hey boys, remember this?" I nudged them. _

_ "Oh yeah, we haven't been here in a long time," Boomer noted._

_ "Yeah, it has been some time since I kicked your guys' ass in an arcade game," Butch smirked._

_ "Well," Blossom took the last bite of her ice cream cone. "What are we waiting for?"_

_ We all walked in when Butch noticed Buttercup was still outside, staring at the door. Angrily, staring at the door._

_ Boomer noticed too. "Why is she-"_

_ "Well, well, well, what does we have here?" Buttercup was full out glaring at the object behind us. We turned to see Ace smirking at us, his gang copying his moves. "Have the big, bad, Rowdyruff boys gone soft? Dating the cute little Puffs?"_

_ "Shut up Ace, we're just friends!" Blossom spoke out. Now that I think about it, I was a little hurt when she said that, but I originally thought that it was just my pride._

_ "Oh don't worry boys, we won't try to hurt 'em or nothing. Yous only need to date one Puff to know they're trash."_

_ At that moment, Buttercup burst in and started beating Ace as if…._

_As if he broke her heart._

_ "Listen to me asshole," Buttercup growled in his face, she was on top holding his shirt so she could see him face to face. "You leave my friends and my sisters alone!"_

_ "You know, you're not the only one who seems to like the position we're in."_

_ Sure enough, Buttercup flushed and got off of him, before giving him the beating of his life while we just stood there, watching. I turned to Butch to tell him to get BC away from Ace but I noticed he was glaring pretty harshly. Now, I know it was envy tracing the glare of anger in his eyes._

_ Eventually, Buttercup stopped (probably a little tired) and the Gang ran off in fear. Her sisters joined her on the floor to comfort and relax her while we boys just uselessly stood there, again._

_ "What was that all about?" Boomer asked._

_ "And why did Buttercup react like that?" I played along, even though I figured out pretty much all of it._

_ "And why did he say 'you only need to go out with a Puff once' and that you seemed to 'like' that position?" Butch growled, doing his best to restrain his jealousy._

_ "Well," Blossom murmured. "I think it's time you know…Buttercup?"_

_ Buttercup looked up at us, her eyes pink-red from what could crying. But I've never seen her cry in my life. Not like this…_

_ "It was stupid. A long time ago, I got a crush on Ace and he used me to try and ki-kill my sisters. I found out before he did. I tried not liking him after that, but I guess the feeling's not completely gone. And he knows that, he's been toying with me ever since…_

* * *

After all that has happened, I can imagine just what's going on.

"Big Billy," I walked towards him, ignoring the profanities that my brother yelled while everyone else restrained him. I'm sure by now he's made the connection that Buttercup is with Ace. "Where is the rest of the gang? Where's Buttercup?"

He seemed to become happy as Blossom's phoenix tears healed his wounds. "Buttercup is with Powerpunks. Buttercup shiny too."

Bubbles and Blossom looked at the light coming from their tails, but quickly getting closer. This was bad…

I looked at Blossom and we both knew: We have to get her.

* * *

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V-**_

I got tired of meowing and decided to use my energy to escape and go back to the camp before Butch explodes and kills everything in his path. The cage rattled around with me inside it, making it even harder for me to focus, due to Snake's rampaging down the street. Ugh, HOW AM I EVER GOING TO GET OUT?!

Just then, Snake ran over a huge pipe that knocked my cage out the window. It crashed in the landing and I got up to see the car driving away. Huh, NOW TO RETURN!

* * *

**R&R! :D**


End file.
